Whadda FAT MIKAN
by onore-sekai
Summary: Mikan was a beautiful, slim, wellmannered brunette!...boring...let's see it the other way around! Mikan was a fat, outspoken, illmannered and bad tempered brunette! Hah! How's that! Read and Review! Interesting one! [One Shot] Btw...she eats cakes...


Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice cause I am a short prefect!!

Yo!! This is my third fic, and my second one shot! The idea suddenly popped up when I saw my mother's treadmill and all other stuff to keep your body...and, when I mixed it with the feeling to make a one shot, this fiction is produced!! Bwahahaha...I hope you like it!!

-----

Mikan's POV

Here in my room, I am munching a wonderful cheese cake into my mouth. The taste was simply irresistible! Then, I reached out my hand for a glass of ice-cream float. UUHHHH!! I'm grateful that I'm alive!!!

I stood up, making my way to my refrigerator. I pulled the door open and took out some lovely, creamy, yummy ice-cream cake!

"Ittadakimasu!!" I said happily before helping myself to the cake.

Okay, maybe you're wondering how I get all these cakes. So, let me tell you the story behind this…he he he---

Flashback

"_Hotaru, hayyakku!!" I called my best friend. "Slow down, Mikan-chan…you'll get hurt if you run like that." I heard the ever tidy Class President advised._

"_Hai!!" I replied, slowing my pace. It is Sunday, so, Hotaru, Inchou and I decided to make a trip to the Central Town. Soon, we reached our destination._

"_Huwaaaa!!! There are so lots of people!!" I yelled, gaping at the scene. "Don't act stupid, baka. You're attracting attention." Hotaru said which I unintentionally ignored._

"_Hotaru, Hotaru!! Look there! Why are people crowding that place? Let's take a look!" I said, pulling Hotaru into the crowd. However, she somehow escaped my grip and disappeared. "Hotaru?" I called but received no answers._

_Suddenly, I felt my butt kicked by a living human causing me to fell across the crowd. "Ouchh…watch your legs people!" I complained, rubbing my hand against my hurting butt._

"_Ohh…how about this young lady…would you like to have a try?" I heard a voice talking to me. I lifted my face to the owner of the voice who is a warm looking old man. He helped me onto my feet._

"_Come, have a try, miss." He said, pointing towards a big blue box. It was a cuboid with a small round hole on top- enough the stick in a hand. _

'_What is this all about?' I thought, glancing around to search for a clue. Then, I saw a big blue banner with a gold font written on it. It reads…_

'_Lucky Draw!! Try, and Win!'_

_I tapped my hands together. "Oh, I get it."_

"_Here, miss…the grand prize is a stock of cakes and ice cream for one year! That's if you get to pick the golden ball though." The old man explained, handling the blue box to me._

"_But don't worry. We also have a consolation prize! So, pick your ball!" he invited._

_I nodded and put my hand into the box. I pulled out my hand after I reached a ball. Suddenly, I heard people gasping and muttering to each other. I glanced at my ball._

"_It is the Golden Ball!! We have the winner!!"_

_End of Flashback_

So, that's how it happened.

I turned to check the time. It's already six o'clock. "Time for dinner!" I yipped, rushing out to the dining hall.

"Hotaru!!" I called the inventor as soon she's in my stereoscopic vision.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

And I was send up in the air. "Hotaru…you meanie!" I muttered while crawling towards her. "Oh, Mikan." She called monotonously. "Yes?"

"I think you've put on some weight. You look fat." She stated flatly.

My world turned dark. _Fat, fat, fat _echoed the word. Luckily for me, I came to my sense in no time. "Where got?! I didn't get fatter. I'm as slim as before! Although a little chubby here and there…" I said, gripping my hips.

"So, you noticed then…" Hotaru said. "Nah…don't mind, don't mind! Fats didn't build up overnight!!" I said happily.

End of POV

"In fact they do…" muttered Hotaru in her usual tone.

"Did you say anything, Hotaru?" The brunette asked making Hotaru rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Forget it…" she said at last.

Therefore, our Mikan ate her dinner gratefully, thinking of her dessert she'll have afterwards. "Oh, I think I'll have Tiramisu now!" the brunette exclaimed.

Hotaru sighed. "Just don't forget to brush your teeth…I'm going to my laboratory." The raven haired girl said before making her way to her lab.

"Have a nice journey!" Mikan said with her mouth full of cakes. "Buurrpp…Oh, my bad."

////-

Two weeks passed in a blink of eye and our brunette still haven't fed up with the cakes and ice-cream. One morning, she was forced to run as she was late. However..,

"Uhh…why did I feel kinda dense lately? Did the Earth gravity increase?" Mikan asked herself. She tried to run faster but she was out of breath in no time. "Huh—Huh— No! I can't give up! I'm already late!" Mikan started running again until one corner and

Bump! Dushhh…

A loud thud was heard after the bump business. "Ouch…I think I bump into something that looks like Natsume but…nobody's around…" Mikan whispered to herself. "Maybe it was just my imagination…" she declared and walked off…leaving the fact that she _did_ bump into someone who is now in the bushes.

'Ouch!! That Polka Dots… Bumping into me until I got tossed into this bushes…what a heavy girl…' A certain raven haired boy thought, enduring his pain. 'I'll teach her…'

////-

In the class during lunch…

"So, Hotaru…what do you want to eat for lunch? I'll treat you to a cake afterwards." Voiced a fat brunette while walking towards the exit until she was stopped by a group of boys.

"You're blocking the way." Mikan said threateningly, glaring in process. However, her action didn't succeed to make the boys budge.

"Hey, Polka Dots…" A familiar boy's voice echoed in the classroom. Mikan turned to see Natsume sitting high-and-mightily as always. "What do you want?" She asked. Her eyes twitched in anger. "I'm hungry now, so please be quick with your words."

Suddenly, smokes were seen coming out from Mikan's pigtails. "Warrgghh!" The brunette shouted in panic. "What was that for!"

"Nobody tells me what I should or not do, little girl…" He said, getting up onto his feet. With his hands concealed in his trusty pockets, he walked towards the hazel haired girl.

"I'm not a little girl! I have name you know…" Mikan debated. "Oh, you're right. You're not a little girl anymore…you're a big fat hag now…" Natsume said, smirking all the way.

The whole class burst with scorn laughter. "I'm.not.fat!" Mikan protested, emphasizing clearly on each of her words.

"Oh, really…" Natsume said, walking slowly towards the girl. He stopped right in front of her. "Then, what is this?" Natsume said, poking her pot-bellied stomach. "Or…are you saying that you got a baby in this?" Natsume jeered causing the class jarred with tremendous laughter.

That was the last straw for Mikan. "Shut Up!!!" Mikan yelled on top of her lung. The class went silent.

"I'll show you…fat is nothing! I can go slim anytime I want!" Mikan exclaimed. Her eyes were still twitching and her cheeks were bright red due to embarrassment and anger.

"Oh—Then prove it." Natsume challenged. "Huh?" "Prove what you said. I'll give you one month. If you succeed, I promise that I won't call you names plus, I'll not skip class." Natsume stated.

Mikan's eyes widened. "But, if you failed, you have become my slave for your whole stay in this academy." The Black Cat said, smirking. "So…can you prove it?" Natsume asked, looking straight to Mikan's hazel eyes.

"Of course! I'll show you!! I'll be slim in one month! No, two weeks! I'll be like I before in two weeks!" Mikan declared making all her classmates gaped. "Two weeks then…" Natsume said, making his way towards the exit. Ruka and all his followers followed the ruby-eyed boy, giggling in process. "Slave…!" They hissed.

"Baka Mikan." Hotaru came to the scene. "You sure don't understand. After getting this whole lot of fats, you can't just get rid of 'em like that." Hotaru explained monotonously, scolding Mikan in the head.

"But…I can exercise, right?" Mikan said. Another blow meets Mikan's pitiful head. "It's not that easy, you idiot!" Hotaru said, raising her voice coldly. "Eeee? Why? Oh, Hotaru…you'll help me right?" Mikan begged.

Hotaru sighed mournfully. "I'll consider it if you're willing to pay 1000 rabbits." She exclaimed. "Hotaru--!"

/////-

And the tiring days for Mikan passed day by day…but, after one week…

"I can't keep up with this anymore!" Mikan yelled, breaking the quietness in the deserted gym. "It has been one week and my tummy hasn't reduced at all! Besides, why did you take all my cakes and ice cream!!" Mikan cried.

"Baka…how do you suppose to lose your weight if you keep eating those kind of food?" Hotaru said. "Datte…" Mikan started sulking… "Do you want to give up? Would you like to surrender to Natsume, Mikan? To be honest, that would greatly save my precious time. Time is money after all." Hotaru said.

Mikan pouted. "Pouting wont do you any good. Go run 50 laps now!" The inventor demanded. "But…!"

"I'll take my leave then…"

"No!! Sorry…I'll do it…I'll prove it to Natsume, I can do it, right?"

Hotaru's lips curled to a small smile. She patted Mikan's head. "Em… drink this and take these pills. I invented it. It'll do you some help...maybe…"

"Hotaru…you're not using me as a guinea pig are you?"

"To be frank, yeah…"

"Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted, ready to surge towards the inventor.

"Good, use that energy and run, now!"

"Waaa…why should it be like this!"

////-

After one week…the day came…for Mikan to prove to Gakuen Alice, that she can do it!!

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Anna asked. "I don't know. I seldom see her lately." Nonoko answered. "Do you know where Mikan is, Inchou?" The girl directed to the class president who shrugged, indicating that he does not have any idea.

In the very next moment, the famous pair, Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume made their grand entrance into the class.

"Where's that fat Polka Dots?" Natsume asked, seeing that she's nowhere to be seen. His followers shrugged in response while others remained at their seats looking clueless.

"That baka must have given up already…wahahaha…" One of Natsume's gang voiced. "Yeah…and she's too embarrassed to show her big fat face in front us…" another one said, laughing annoyingly.

"You shouldn't talk about her like that." Yuu debated sub-consciously. He soon realized what he had done but tried to summon all his strength to back up his friend.

"You've goy guts, Yuu…" A follower said threateningly leaving poor Inchou shaking in fear. They adjusted their knuckles while advancing towards the boy with glasses.

Suddenly…

"Stop right there…" A familiar girl's voice was heard, attracting full attention from the whole class.

In front of the class, there stood a slim brunette with startling figure. She was smiling confidently.

"Mikan-chan?"

"That's right! I'm the slim Sakura Mikan! Bwahahahaha!!! Now, Natsume…you're under my mercy…Bwahahahahahaha!!"

_Mikan…_

"You can't call me names anymore! Bwahahaha!!"

_Mikan…._

"And no skipping class!! Bwahahahaha!!"

"Mikan!"

Mikan's POV

_I heard a girl voice_. "Mikan…!" _See? …that's the voice again._

"OOI, MIKAN!!"

I opened my eyes.

"And I thought you'd forgotten the real world…" Hotaru said under her breath. "Huh?" I glanced around. I'm in my single star room. Where's my glory?

"You're dreaming just now…" Hotaru explained, reading my mind. "It is just a dream?" I asked. "Yeah…and I don't want to know what you dreamt though. First, you're happy, and then you started crying and get cocky all of a sudden. Lastly, you laughed in your sleep. I have no choice but to wake you up…before it get worse." Hotaru expatiated.

'Wow…I don't know Hotaru can't speak this much.' I thought.

"What are you doing? Get up already…" Hotaru said behind her shoulder. She walked towards my small table for studying. "Sheesh…talking about filthy…why don't you clean up a bit…there are cakes' cream all over the place!"

"Okay…" I said, getting up from my bed. 'It's all dream…what a weird dream. At least the lucky draw was real.' I thought, smiling to myself.

"Ouch…" I yelled.

"What's the matter?" Hotaru turned. I lifted my hand towards my chin and settles it there. "My teeth…"

Hotaru came closer and forced me to open my mouth. "You have cavity." She checked.

"Excuse me?"

"Cavity, idiot! I told you to brush your teeth properly! Now, let's go to the dentist."

"What?! No, not the dentist…"

"Now…" and with that single word, Hotaru pulled me out with one of her invention, carrying me to the dentist.

"Why is this happening to me?!!"

The End

-----

So..how was it? I was thinking about Kodomo No Omocha when I wote this... Since you've read it until this point, you're bound to submit review, ne! -(Wink)-

Btw, please feel free to read my other fic...ja!


End file.
